


Plus One

by lazarwolff



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Fluff, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarwolff/pseuds/lazarwolff
Summary: Amy invites Gina to an off-the-chain Purim party. Gina takes Rosa as a plus one.





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



“What is _ this _ , Amazing Amy?” Gina asks upon receiving the card. She’s just watched  _ Gone Girl,  _ and she will definitely recommend it to Amy and Jake _.  _ “A party that doesn’t sound lame?”

“It doesn’t sound lame?”

Bless her heart, honestly. Gina will be so glad when the Blue Fairy comes down from the stars and grants Amy’s dearest wish to be a real girl.

“Usually I find your get-togethers desperate,” Gina pushes herself around her desk without rising from her chair. “But Purim is  _ unfuckable _ . The drinking? The high drama, the costumes? Of course I’ll be there. Who else is coming?”

“The precinct, obvs. Everyone can bring a plus one.”

“I was wondering about Iggy’s invitation.”

“I-I thought that it was clear you can bring her,” Amy points to the invitation Gina has only scanned. Sure enough, it says,  _ All ages event! Babies welcome!  _ “So you can also bring someone who isn’t your dependent.”

And now, surprisingly,  _ Amy  _ has Gina at an impasse. It’s the coolest thing Amy has ever planned in her lifetime of making plans, but Gina doesn’t actually have a non-baby person to plus one.

“Thank you, Amy,” Gina rolls back behind her desk. “Now don’t you have actual work to do?”

“You’re right,” Amy brightens. “I have so much work to do.”

Amy dismissed, Gina taps one mani’d finger, thinking about her last dalliances and finding them unworthy. Would it be lame to show up to Amy’s party with a baby and no smoking date? Probably not lame enough for Amy to notice, but Mrs. Peralta has been surprising her lately.

_ Maybe you can Gone Girl her before she Gone Girls Jake and avoid all this discomfort by putting her in jail. _

Sometimes the plot of the last movie she’s watched isn’t concrete enough a plan of action.

“We’ll Gone Girl someone later,” she says, just as Rosa comes to her desk with paperwork.

“Don’t,” Rosa says. “Not worth it.”

Rosa glances at the paperwork. Gina raises her eyebrows.

“Am I meant to do something?”

“Your job.”

“Are you going to Amy’s party?” Gina asks while she signs Rosa’s papers.

“No,” Rosa says, grabs her papers. “Thanks.”

“Rosa, could you stop being the cowboy for one second?” Gina says. “We should go to Amy’s party together. As friends or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” Rosa says, pauses. “I’ll be at your house at seven. In disguise.”

“It is a costume party,” Gina says. “Do you have an idea of who you will be?”

“Portman from  _ Black Swan _ . Later.”

She stalks away and Gina browses the Internet, ready for a long day of pretend work.

\--

Rosa is at Gina’s seven sharpish.

“I didn’t hear you buzz,” Gina says while Iggy cries. “Tragically, I’m not ready.”

Rosa’s Black Swan makeup is perfectly applied. Leather jacket over leotard is a surprising Look and Gina would comment, but she’s wondering where she put Iggy’s coat. Rosa plucks the baby from Gina’s hands, makes an adorable noise that makes Iggy smile.

“What can’t you do?” Gina says, grabbing the coat.

“Tapdance,” Rosa says.

Rosa holds Iggy during the cab ride. Gina rests here eyes, behind giant sunglasses.

“You and Iggy going as Thelma and Louise?”

“We  _ are  _ ride and/or die.”

“Nice,” Rosa says, and Gina’s chest, her heart? gets warm.

Amy greets them, dressed like Ms. Frizzle. Her dress has hamentaschen and masks splashed all over it.

“I thought you would dress up as Ruth Bader Ginsburg,” Rosa says.

“I didn’t make  _ that  _ mistake,” Amy says. “I knew the Captain would. Jake had to learn the hard way.”

“Are Jacob and Holt _ both _ dressed as RBG?” Gina asks. “Oh my gooood, Amy, this party is the best.”

“I told him we should do a couples costume,” Amy says. “Let’s get you guys a Drank!”

There’s a Purim cocktail menu. Gina plays along and orders the Esther-tini, which Amy makes wayyy strong. Rosa takes a beer from an ice bucket.

“Here’s your baby back,” she says. Gina dandles Iggy and takes a sip of her cocktail.

“How did you get her so quiet?” Gina asks. Rosa shrugs.

“I got a lot of practice. Why’d you ask me to the party?”

“Can you keep a secret?” Gina says, and gets a look. “Even with this rocking bod and my personality, I didn’t have anyone else. I like Iggy but she’s completely obsessed with me, like I get it, I’m mama and I’m amazing,  _ god. _ I need people, sometimes. I wish I could be like you.”

“I need people, too. Everyone does.”

“But you can be the cowboy.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Rosa says, looks over. “It’s hard to have friends with a new kid.”

“I’m used to being alone,” Gina sighs. “It’s lonely at the top, after all.”

“Why do you do that?”

“What?”

“Walk back your feelings, when you talk about them,” Rosa says. “I think it’s dope that you’re so open, but then you shut it up.”

“You’re always…”

“I know,” Rosa says, frustrated. “And I know people think it’s cool, but all this? Is the reason I have trouble making friends. You know what I was going to do instead of going to this party?”

“You have a superhero alter ego.”

“I was going to sit at home and watch rom-coms and eat takeout. Even though all my friends are here. I like hanging with you guys and making Iggy laugh and stuff, but I don’t know how to ask.”

“You don’t have to ask,” Gina says. This might be the most straightforward conversation she’s had with anyone. “Because I’m asking you. This Purim party is making me realize how much Iggy needs cool ladies in her life, for her self esteem and junk. You can babysit or just hang out with us. I’ll get a key cut.”

“That’s great,” Rosa says. “Thank you.”

“You should be thanking me,” Gina says. “Not everyone gets a key to my house.”

Jake and Holt are trying to one up each other in RBG-related ways and Amy is getting progressively tipsier. Rosa reaches for Gina’s hand first, who takes it without comment.

\---

 


End file.
